Latchup is a phenomenon of parasitic SCR paths triggered by internal or external noise in a CMOS circuit, which causes malfunction or electrical failure. Meanwhile, single event latchup caused by particle striking or electromagnetic radiation prevents the CMOS circuit from applications of aerospace, outer space, server and automobile, etc.